L'obsession du premier bouton OS
by eloblue
Summary: House a des problèmes de concentration...


L'obsession du premier bouton

Nous sommes lundi matin, il est à peine 9h00 et elle me prend déjà la tête…

Réunion exceptionnelle ! Je m'en fous, moi, de ces réunions exceptionnelles ! Je n'aurais même pas du faire l'effort de me lever et de venir…

A côté de moi, Wilson joue encore au premier de la classe ! Il est calme, studieux et prend même des notes. Des notes sur quoi d'ailleurs ? Je ne sais même pas de quoi elle parle ! Je ne l'écoute pas… Elle arpente la salle de réunion, se déplaçant légèrement tout en tenant son discours. Elle s'arrête, sourit à Cameron. Cameron qui a foiré son maquillage ce matin. On dirait une prostituée hongroise ! Ce rouge à lèvres est d'un vulgaire ! Brrrrrrrrr… Chase et Foreman dorment à moitié…La nuit a dû être longue ! Les yeux mi-clos de Chase expliqueraient-ils le maquillage de Cameron ?

Les autres…je m'en fous ! Je ne les calcule même pas. Je préfèrerai être au moins dans mon bureau, histoire de surfer sur le net plutôt que d'assister à cette grand messe qui ne m'intéresse pas ! Alors, je dissèque les moindres détails. Ca m'occupe !

« House, vous avez entendu ? » _me demande-t-elle_.

Oups, je suis repéré ! Tournant légèrement la tête vers elle, je lui souris bêtement… Elle ne se rend compte de rien. Je fais ce que je veux d'elle.

Et la voilà qui reprend son discours… Je n'entends qu'un léger brouhaha en fond sonore et je repars dans mes songes. Foreman a vraiment une cravate à vomir ! Mais quelle horreur ! Ca devrait être interdit de sortir avec une cravate pareille. Et Wilson qui continue de noter, de noter, de noter ! Il m'énerve lui aussi de bon matin !

Oh, Cuddy est à une jupe ultra serrée aujourd'hui…On va encore dire que je ne regarde que ses fesses mais c'est faux ! Je regarde un ensemble, c'est un jugement purement esthétique. Ou alors, elle a grossi et sa jupe est trop étroite ! Ici, c'est un jugement purement médical.

Tiens, derrière moi, ça chahute ! Kutner et Taub sont des vrais gamins. Personne ne doit s'étonner de les voir dans mon équipe finalement !

Mais que cette réunion est longue…Elle n'en finira donc jamais ! Aïe ! Wilson vient de me donner un coup de coude.

« Tu grognes ! »

Quoi, je grogne ? Je ne grogne pas, j'exprime mon mécontentement. Elle me prend la tête. Elle me prend la tête. Elle me prend la tête !

Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Son chemisier ! Elle a remis son chemisier noir qui met en valeur sa…euh…ses… enfin, son décolleté ! J'aime bien quand elle porte ce chemisier là. Il souligne élégamment sa taille et le premier bouton ne tient pas bien. A chaque respiration, il menace de s'ouvrir comme un beau diable qui sortirait de sa boite. Et la voilà qui recommence à sourire à tout le monde ! Elle le fait exprès, c'est évident. Et maintenant, elle se penche sur la table. Elle veut ma mort !

_Regarde ailleurs Greg, regarde ailleurs_ _!_

Wilson a changé sa mèche de côté ce matin ou il a tout simplement coupé ses cheveux. Il faut vraiment que je pense à autre chose mais ce premier bouton me nargue. Qu'elle arrête de parler, qu'elle arrête de respirer, pitié ! A chaque fois qu'elle se tourne vers moi, je ne vois que ça. Et voilà qu'elle arpente sensuellement la pièce maintenant. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de ce bouton et la situation ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant si elle marche comme ça. Tout le monde m'imagine fantasmant sur elle mais en même temps, elle me donne de bonnes raisons pour ! Ses escarpins, sa jupe, son chemisier ! Et ce décolleté ! Et ce bouton, ce fichu premier bouton qui me fait de l'œil ! A croire qu'elle sait pertinemment qu'il ne tient pas et qu'il me fait de l'effet !

Le tissu est tendu et prêt à craquer. Et le bouton vacille dangereusement. Si seulement, il pouvait s'ouvrir… je le regarde intensément comme si je pouvais y arriver par la pensée.

Inspiration, expiration, inspiration, expiration… Il ne manque pas grand chose pour que la boutonnière libère son petit compagnon. Je ne serais pas contre un peu de peau dévoilée. Le morceau que je vois déjà me laisse rêveur ! Cette parcelle qui apparait entre les deux boutons et qui frémit encourage mon esprit à divaguer. J'imagine à cet endroit une goutte de parfum ou une goutte de sueur…J'imagine aussi… Oh mon dieu, il faut vraiment que je me reprenne ! Mais ce bouton, ce premier bouton me rend fou ! Si je ne me contrôle pas, je lui saute dessus et arrache le chemisier ! Il faut que je me calme… C'est ma patronne quand même mais c'est Cuddy aussi… c'est surtout Cuddy avant d'être ma supérieure ! Cette femme me rend dingue et ce bouton aussi. Je n'espère qu'une chose, c'est qu'il lâche et me permette d'admirer un peu plus ce décolleté qui me prend la tête et m'obsède jour et nuit…nuit et jour.

Finalement, je l'aiderai bien à sauter, ce premier bouton…


End file.
